Solar, Man of the Atom: Revelations
| Series = Revelations | Volume = 1 | Issue = | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Revelations Appearances Featured Characters: * * ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * ** *** *** * Villains: * * Other Characters: * Abner Dryden, Hans Reiner, and Michel'le * Doctor * * Heisenberg * In Focus ** Blonde host ** "God is dead" guy ** Priest * * Scientists * ** Locations: * Arctic * Barren lands somewhere in Africa * ** * * England * France ** Paris * Germany ** Hamburg * ** *** * ** *** ** *** **** Forbidden library * Los Angeles * Middle East * ** *** John F. Kennedy International Airport *** **** **** * ** *** * South America * ** Items: * * Doomsday device * Forbidden books * Illegal weapons * ** Vehicles: * Van * Yellow cab Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: , * Cover Artists: * Editors: , (assistant) * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Notes * Per the indicia the title is "Solar, Man of the Atom: Revelations Vol. 1" with no additional issue number and a cover date of "November, 1997". * On the cover (from left to right): ** Master Darque (Acclaim Comics) ** Helena Seleski (Acclaim Comics) ** Phil Seleski / Solar (Valiant Comics) ** Donovan Wylie / X-O Manowar (Acclaim Comics) ** Frank Seleski (Acclaim Comics) * The story is a continuation from the one-shot and the story of the Seleski Twins is continued in the Solar, Man of the Atom: Hell on Earth mini-series. * Excerpt from Krueger's afterword: "But with all the changes the Acclaim Universe has brought, and the fact that Seleski didn't really belong in this Universe anymore, well, I wanted to give him a happy ending. Or, at least, a finished one. Call this OMEGA ALPHA if you'd like to. And if I've done something to destroy the Solar you love... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wreck your here." Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:Solar Man of the Atom Revelations.jpg|'Regular Cover' Solar Man of the Atom Vol 2 1 Back.jpg|'Back Cover' Panels Solar Man of the Atom Revelations Vol 1 1 001.jpg Solar Man of the Atom Revelations Vol 1 1 002.jpg Solar Man of the Atom Revelations Vol 1 1 003.jpg Solar Man of the Atom Revelations Vol 1 1 004.jpg Solar Man of the Atom Revelations Vol 1 1 005.jpg Solar Man of the Atom Revelations Vol 1 1 006.jpg Solar Man of the Atom Revelations Vol 1 1 007.jpg Solar Man of the Atom Revelations Vol 1 1 Muskogee.jpg Solar Man of the Atom Revelations Vol 1 1 Edgewater.jpg Solar Man of the Atom Revelations Vol 1 1 008.jpg Solar Man of the Atom Revelations Vol 1 1 009.jpg Solar Man of the Atom Revelations Vol 1 1 010.jpg Solar Man of the Atom Revelations Vol 1 1 011.jpg Related References External links Category:Solar